No Way!
by Miss Words
Summary: Booth sure has a suprise in for him when an ex-girlfriend shows up at the Jeffersonian. Rated T for languege in later chapters. BxB later, and I SUCK at writing summaries! FIRST FIC :D New chapter- 6... srry for the wait!
1. Visitors

**No Way!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

I dont own "Bones" or any of its charecters or plotlines. I just own my own :)

merci:)

Visitors -

It was 8 A.M and Brennan was already working on her latest case when Booth walked into her office.

"Hiya Bones!" He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Booth. I am working on that case we began yesterday, with the skeleton in the alley?"

"Ah, yes." He looked up. The case was of a skeleton they had found in a alley, right smack in the middle of the ghetto. It was very typical of his job.

"I figured out it was a male, aged 25 to 30, and then Angela did a reconstruction, and ran it through the missing persons site and found a match."

"Well, who is it?"

"His name was Jackson Reaban." She handed him Reaban's file, and stepped away. He flipped through it, ocassionaly raising an eyebrow or two. When he was finished, he dropped his arms down at his side and looked at Brennan.

"Ok, 28 and a hard core drug dealer. Wanted by the metropolitian police for three years. How did he die?"

"Stabbed in the chest and abdomen seven times." Booth grimicaed.

"Ow, that had to hurt." He chuckled. " I am going to go give this to Cullen. Good work, Bones"  
He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He turned to head back to the FBI headquarters, but was stopped by Cam on the way out.

"Ah, Booth! Just the man I wanted to see."

Booth raised one eyebrow at her.

"And why is that?"

"You have a couple of visitors."

Visitors? On a work day? Booth never had visitors. He followed Cam out the door, and, out of plain curiousity,  
Brennan followed Booth.

When they reached the front desk, standing there was a woman, around Booth's age, and her teenage daughter. Booth reckonized the woman immeidetely.

"Kristin." Booth said, quite plainly. Any thoughts of Brennan's that suggested the pretty blonde was Booth's girlfriend vanished when he said her name. She began to wonder who she was.

"Hello, Kristin." Booth shook Kristin's hand, and she smiled at him with picture perfect teeth. "This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and my boss, Camille Saroyan. Bones, Cam, this is my ex-girlfriend from sixteen years ago, Kristin Anderson."

Cam, Brennan, and Kristin exchanged greetings. Kristin motioned for the brunette, blue eyed, teen beside her to step forward. Booth looked at her.

"Kristin, you haven't introduced us to your....friend." It was obvious that the girl was Kristin's daughter.  
Besides the hair color, which was more along the lines of Booth's color, the girl was the spitting image of Kristin.

"Seeley, Camille, Temperance, this is my daughter Vittoria Anderson." Booth smiled at the girl and shook her hand.

As Vittoria shook hands with Cam and Brennan, Booth pulled Kristin to the side, slightly disgusted that his ex now had a teenage daughter.

"Kristin, who's daughter is she? I mean, I know shes yours, but who's her father?" He gestured his hand towards Vittoria.

"Seeley, she's your's"

the end...

want more? tell me, please!

leave a comment. this is my first fic, so be nice :)


	2. Introducements

No way!

Chapter 2- Introducement

....................................  
Brennan looked over at Booth, only to find him with his jaw dropped and his eyes opened as wide as they could go.  
She walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Booth, are you ok?" She furrowed her eyebrows, and waved a hand in front of his face. "BOOTH!"

He shook his head, and then lightly scooted Brennan to the side, as if to get a better veiw of Kristin. He put one hand on Kristin's shoulder and looked at her with shock.

"Are you sure? Absolutly sure, Kristin?"

"Sure about what Booth?" Brennan raised an eyebrow. Booth and Kristin completely ignored her.

"Yes, Seeley, I am! I ran three DNA tests with her. She's definatly yours." Kristin flung Booth's hand off her shoulder and huffed at him. He could be so stubborn at times...

"Wait.." Brennan was just now catching on to the main air of the conversation. "Kristin,  
are you saying Vittoria is... Booth's daughter?" She had a hard time spitting out the last two words. Booth had a daughter?

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Kristin nodded her head. Booth shook his head.

"Kristin, there is no way in hell Vittoria is mine! We didn't even... you know"  
He ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes, we did, Seeley. Remember, after the party at Kelsey's..."

"Oh, yeah, we did, didn't we? Without a... Oh shit"  
Booth slammed his fist on the table, causing Vittoria and Cam, who were talking, to jump up.

"Damn it, Kristin, why didn't you tell me before?" Booth's face was begining to turn red. Brennen felt out-of-place, so she stepped back towards Cam and Vittoria, leaving the two to yell it out over there.  
"Because, Seeley, how do you tell a little girl that her dad lives all the way in D.C"  
"Where do you live now?" As far as Booth could remember, Kristin had always lived near him.  
"Minnesota, Seeley. Tori's on spring break, and she's 14. I feel she needs to meet her father"  
"Well, then, why don't we all go out for dinner somewhere then"  
"That sounds fine. Are you going to invite your girlfriend"  
"My what?" Booth raised one eyebrow at her.  
"Your girlfriend, that Dr. Brennan chick"  
And out with the old line it was.  
"Bones and I are just partners, and yes, I will invite her" Kristin didn't look convinced.  
"Whatever. Would you actually like to meet your daughter now?" Kristin smirked.  
Booth took a deep breath, adjusted his tie, and smoothed his hair.

"Lets go."

Booth and Kristin walked towards the seats where Tori, Cam, and Brennan were sitting. Brennan and Cam instinctivly left, so the 'family' could talk. It got a bit quiet when they left.  
Kristin was the first to speak.

"Tori, hun, I would like to introduce you to your biological father, Seeley Booth. Seeley, this is your daughter Vittoria Leanne Anderson"  
Tori got up out of her seat and smiled at Booth. Booth was at a loss for words. What were you supposed to say to a girl you had never met, but was alledgedly your daughter? He had no idea.

"Um, nice to meet you Vittoria." Booth akwardly stuck out his hand.  
Vittoria shook his hand.  
"Call me Tori. Nice to meet you too, uh, Seeley? Uh Dad?" She didn't quite know what to call him. This had to be one of the most akward conversations of their lives.  
"Either or is fine, Tori. Either or." He weakly smiled at her.  
"So where would you like to eat tonight? Your mother and I decided we should take you out to a restraunt today"  
"Oh, I know! That place you and Dr. Brenny always eat at. She was talking about it when we were talking"  
"Dr. Brenny?" Booth looked at her funny, that was the first time he had heard that nickname.  
"That's her last name, right?" Tori tilted her head slightly to the side.  
"Its actually Dr. Temperance Brennan, but I'm sure 'Brenny' will work too. The Diner sounds like a great place to get to know eachother." He smiled at Tori.  
"Great. See you at seven, Dad?" Booth had ot admit, he liked being called "Dad". He smiled. Tori then walked over,  
and much to his suprise, gave him a large hug.

"See you in a few, Tori. Bye, Kris." Booth waved at them, then the two smiled and left the Jeffersonian.

_Well_, Booth thought, _that went better than expected.._

......................................................................................  
el fin..

maybe this chap was better, eh??

yeah.. oh well.

au revoiur


	3. Explanations

No Way!

Explanations-

...........................

Booth waved once more at Kristin and his... daughter as they left the Jeffersonian. Brennan came walking back to him, a plethera of questions in her head. She folded her arms and looked at him with a stern expression on her face.

"You care to explain?" She looked him straight in the eyes. Booth sighed

"As you know, Kristin was my ex-girlfriend 15 or 16 years ago. It wasn't anything serious, but then, what is when your in your late teens? Well, I guess, after a drinking night at this girl named Kelsey Betrina's party, we headed over to my apartment, and I guess that's where Tori was concieved." Booth shrugged. "What I don't understand,  
is why the hell she didn't tell me she was pregnant. We broke up three days after."

"Why didn't you ask her if she was pregnant?" Booth gave a her a look that clearly said 'Are you mental?', and she didn't understand why.

"What, Booth? If you knew you had sex with her, why didn't you ask her?"

"Bones! Do you know how... crazy.. it would sound if every boyfriend you ever had sex with asked you if you were pregnant? It sounds a little overbearing, don't you think?"

Angela had walked past, on her way to Hodgin's office, but stopped to eavesdrop on Brennan and Booth. Her eyebrows shot up when she heard the last sentance. She smirked when she reached them.

"Ok, guys, what's up? I heard the words Bones, boyfriend, sex, and pregnant in the same sentance! I thought you guys just went to the diner, but I was clearly mistaken! What did you guys do?"

Booth and Brennan's eyes became wide, and Booth began to go a slight shade of pink.

"Ang, you were not mistaken. We did just go to the diner, but Booth, on the other hand, is in a dilemma. He has a child, Angela!"

Angela raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sweetie, you've known for ages that Booth has Parker. And, I don't see how that's a dilemma, he's a good little kid!" She shot Booth a disproving look and shook her head.

"Not Parker, Ang, Booth has another child!" Angela's eyes got wide.

"Whoa, Booth. Is the girl pregnant? Or is the kid born?"

"Its definately born. In fact, she's 14 years old! Her names Vittoria Anderson, and she's mine. Bones and I are going to the diner at seven at have dinner with her, and her mother, my ex, Kristin Anderson."

"Booth, you never told me I was going to dinner with you!"

" I was going to ask, but Anglea interrupted." He shot a look at her.

"Hey now, you two! But, Booth, that's just.. wow! Is the girl pretty, at least?"

Booth nodded.

"She could have walked off a billboard." Brennan agreed. Tori was a cute kid.

"Well, can I pretty please go with you two to the diner? I want to meet this 'Vittoria"  
She shot puppy-dog eyes at Booth and Brennan.

"No." Anglela looked hurt.

"Why not, Booth?" She sadly looked at him, but it was Brennan that stepped in.

"Because, Angie, its bad enough that hes taking a woman who is not even his girlfriend.." Angela snorted, and Brennan ignored her. "..to get to know his daughter. What'll she think if he shows up with two women?"

"Good point, Bren. Well, you two have fun. Bren!" She leaned towards Brennans ear and whispered "You and I will have a lot to talk about tomarrow" Brennan smiled.

.  
the end.  
I was going to make this the "Dinner" chapter, but I just had to get Bren's reaction first.

I pinky swear, Dinner's next.

Au reviour.

Please comment;) 


	4. Dinner

No Way!

Dinner-

Author's note- Yes, finaly, its the dinner chapter. Have fun and PLEASE comment.. I enjoy hearing from others. If you feel real nice, mabey you can give suggestions for later chapters? Haha. I'll shut up now.

Thanks for reading :D BxB forever! :D ....

Booth had to do a double take as Brennan walked out of her car. She was wearing a stunning royal blue knee-length dress and strappy black sandals. He stared at her for a few minutes.

"Uh, Booth? Do I look alright? You seem to be.. shocked." She checked herself once more over, to make sure she had on all the important stuff, like the dress, for instance. She had been just about as nervous getting ready as Booth had.

"Yeah, wow, Bones! You look amazing! But, you do know we are only going to the diner, though, right?" He smiled and hooked elbows with his partner.

"Yes, I know that, but, isn't it important to look somewhat presentable when you meet a new relative? I mean, I would have done the same with my dad, but he's in jail, and I dont think thats socially acceptable... is it? I mean.." But Booth cut her off.

"Bones, Its fine. You look great. I should be the one worried!" Booth held the Diner door open for Brennan and followed her in. Tori and Kristin were already sitting at a window booth, and waved for them to come join them. Booth slid in first, and Brennan sat beside him. Since they were used to sitting on opposite sides of the table, they had to squish together a little bit,  
making it a bit awkward for the both of them. They smiled at Kristin.

"Hello Seeley, Temperance. Tori and I have ordered, and you two should probably do the same.  
We got here a bit early so we didn't feel rushed." Kristin put her arm around Tori and smiled.

Booth stopped the waitress, and then ordered himself and Brennan Cokes. He then turned back to Tori and Kristin. He smiled at his new found daughter.

"Hey, Tori. How was you day?" She smiled.

"Uhm, Great! Mom and I toured downtown D.C. What did you do today?"

"Well, me and Bones here," He nudged Bones in the side and she giggled. "..are working on the lastest case."

"Ooh! Whats the stitch?" Brennan looked at her questioningly. A stitch?

"Uhm, Tori, our victim has no stitches what-so-ever. He was actually all bone when we found him." Brennan said matter-of-factly, and three pairs of eyes questioned her sanity. Booth then leaned down and whispered in Brennan's ear.

"Bones, 'Whats the stitch?' actually means 'Whats going on?', ok?" Then Booth laughed as Brennan nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, Bones looks at the more... scientific.. meanings of everything." He put his arm around her and hugged her. Tori shrugged.

"So, Dad, hows the case going?" She looked back at Brennan to make sure she hadn't 'scientifically' confused the anthropologist again.

"Well, good. We are going to investigate the crime scene tomarrow, actually. Hopefully Bones and the Squints can pull up some more evidence on who the attacker may be."

Tori tilted her head to the side.

"Dad, who are the "Squints"?" Booth laughed.

"The 'Squints' are the rest of the forensics team at the Jeffersonian." Booth rested his elbows on the table.

"Oh, ok. Can I meet them?" Booth blinked in suprise.

"Sure, Tori, if its okay with your mother, mabey you can take a day trip with me and Bones around the Jeffersonian." He looke at Kristin, who was a bit shocked.

"Seeley, you cannot pull our daughter into the middle of a case. What if she becomes a target?" Her eyes flicked from Booth to Tori and back again

"Kris, nobody outside of the Jeffersonian knows of her. She'll be perfectly safe. I promise." And he meant it, too. When Seeley Booth makes a promise, he keeps it .

"Okay, then. Make sure shes back home at 7:30, pronto." She gave him a stern look then smiled again. "I'll drop her off at 8:30 tomarrow morining." At that, the waitress took the orders for Brennan and Booth. She returned about ten minutes later, and for most of the time, they ate in silence. Tori finally spoke up after half-way through her meal of a chicken sandwich and french fries.

"So, Dad, do I have any siblings?" She looked almost anxious to hear what his answer would be.

"Yes, Tori, you have one. His name is Parker. He's seven years old." Tori smiled.

"Is he Dr. Brenny's child?" Booth's eyes popped open in suprise. Brennan scooted away from Booth awkwardly.

"No, Bones is not Parker's mother." Tori looked shocked, then shrugged.

"Oooh, so thats why she's not Dr. Booth.." Booth dropped his head, the put his elbows on the table.

"Tori, Bones and I are best friends. That's all, okay?" Tori nodded.

"Okay. Well, then, who's Parker's mom?" Booth relaxed a little bit.

"Her name is Rebecca. Do you have any other siblings, Tori?"

"Nope. It's just me and Momma. That's all." She purposely mimicked Booth's tone when he spoke of his and Brennan's relationship. Booth chuckled and asked for the check.

After a final goodbye, Booth and Brennan walked the opposite way of Tori and Kristin in complete akward silence, until Brennan turned to Booth.

"That was... interesting.."

"It was, wasn't it? I can't beleive she thought Parker was your son! I mean, where did she come up with that?" he laughed.

"I know! Its not like we sit there goo-goo eyeing at eachother! And really, do they realy say "Whats the stitch?" "

Booth laughed.

"Yes, Bones, they do.."

...

el fin

a/n- well, there you have it. Lets see what happens when Tori meets the Squints. That should be interesting.

Please comment!

Merci!  
Au reviour:D 


	5. Meet the Squints

No Way!

Meet the Squints-  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

When Tori and Kristin arrived at the Jeffersonian at 8:23 the next morning, they were greeting by a certian 'Welcoming Party', consisting of Booth, Brennan, Cam, Angela,  
Hodgins, and Sweets. They all smiled as the two walked over to Booth, and Kristin waved at them all.

"Hello, I am Kristin Anderson, and this is my daughter, Vittoria Anderson." The squints waved and Booth, went up to the girls. Tori smiled at him.

"Hey Dad." She looked over his should and waved. "Hey Dr. Brenny!"

Brennan smiled at her.  
"Morning, Tori. Whats the stitch?" Brennan cockily smiled at her, boasting the fact that she had figured out the slang. Booth laughed.

"Good job, Bones. Now Tori, I would like to introduce you to the Squints". He walked to Brennan first. "You've already met Bones, but she is the 'head Squint' around here. She is a brilliant forensic anthropologist and author." Tori shook her hand, and then moved to Angela.

"This, Tori, Is Angela Montenegro. She is the facial reconstructor. She's also extremely nice, and you'll get along with her well." Tori shook her hand.

"Hi, Angela, nice to meet you." She smiled.  
"Nice to meet you too, Tori." Booth and Tori then walked over to Cam.

"This is Cam Saroyan, the boss around here and the autopsy doctor." Tori shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"This, Tori, is Jack Hodgins, the Bug guy slash mineral expert. We call him Hodgins."

"Hiya. Nice to meet you too!" Tori and Hodgins smiled and shook hands.

"And finally, this kid is Dr. Lance Sweets. He is a psychologist. He's not techinically a Squint, since he works with the FBI, so we call him a shrink. Watch out for him, Tori,  
he'll make you talk to him about your 'feelings"  
Everyone laughed at Booth's comment, even Sweets, as the two shook hands and exchanged greetings.

Seeing her work here was done, with one final wave, Kristin left the Jeffersonian,  
leaving Tori and Booth to tour every inch of the Jeffersonain. She was fairly interested in it, 'OOhing' and 'Ahhing' at a few of the nifty gadgets in the mueseum. She felt like a kid in the Candy store ~!~!~!

Meanwhile, Angela had skillfully trapped Brennan in her office so they could talk about last nights little adventure. Brennan groaned; She was busy on identifing the Limbo bones.

"Oh, don't give me that! You knew it was coming. Now spill." Angela put her hands on her hips. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Fine. So Booth and I arrived there, taked with Tori and Kristin, and left." That was the truth, but a very skimpy truth at that.

"What did you talk about?" Jesus, she was persistant..

"The case, some slang, you Squints, Parker, arranging today, and Booth and my relationship." The last topic caught Angela's attention.

"What about 'You and Booth'?"

"She thought Parker was my kid, so we had to tell her that we are just partners."

"Why did she think you two were dating?" She pressed.

"I don't know, Ang, I just don't."

And with that, Brennan left her office to find Booth.

~!~!~!~!

el fin:D

Next up: A day at the Jeffersonain with Tori and Booth :)

please comment, this was a short chappy :/

au reviour 


	6. History Lessons

No Way!- c6- A tour of the Jeffersonian

_~important authors note_- mind you, its been 10 months since I've updated this story, due to time and other reasons... so.. a few things: first, my writing has MUCH improved since then, second, if the story 'feels' different, its because I'm not used to this story anymore, and third, I'll try to keep up with it more,, but it may not be a super-quick thing ;)

emilybonesdavidbooth, this chapter is for you! Thanks for reminding me how fun it is to write this! ;)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Booth could not beleive how interested a 14 year-old girl could be about forensics. Tori ran her fingers over the stainless steel equipment of the main lab, ocaissionally asking questions about what the machinery was and how it was used. She watched intently as Hodgins would run something under his microscope and jot notes about it on his pad of paper.

Hodgins looked up to see a teen-aged girl staring over his work with wide-eyes as he was making notes on something he had found on the bottom of Reaban's shoe. He rolled back in his chair a bit.

"Got a question, Tori?" Hodgins laughed as the pretty girl realized that he was talking to her. She started to stutter.

"Um, well..." Her eye caught the near-sparkling green glob under the microscope. The words came out of her mouth before her brain could filter them.

"The _hell_ is that?" She almost yelled as she pointed at the squished up blob, then realised what she had said in front of her new-found father. She immeadiately covered her mouth.

"Whoops, I'm sorry. I usually don't curse in front of adults, but what_ is_ that?" She looked up at Booth, who, much to her surprise, was chuckling.

"What?" Tori cocked her head a bit to the side at Booth.

"I'm totally fine with you cursing. Just, promise me you wont go around dropping F-bombs everywhere, 'kay? Pretty girls can't have potty mouths."

"Okay. So.. Dr. ... Hodgins, right?"

"Yep. Its a _Nezara Viridula_, a southern green stink bug found commonly in Mississippian cotton fields. Major pest. Found it on the bottom of our vic's shoe, squished about a month ago, right around time of death."

"Where did you find the victim?"

"Alley in the middle of ghetto D.C."

"_What _in the world is that bug doing in _D.C_?" Tori furrowed her brows.

"That's what I'm hired to figure out."

"Oh. Well, _Dad.."_ She still felt akward saying that. "and I will be leaving you to your work."

Hodgins smiled as Booth and his daughter left the main lab. He then turned back to his bug.

_What in the world **was** this bug doing in D.C_?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Vittoria swirled around once in the middle of Limbo. She couldn't believe the amount of bones and bodies that sat here, waiting to be reunited with thier earthly names and lives. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be fascinated or terrified at what she was seeing.

"Has anyone found anyone important here?" Tori heard her father's footsteps stop.

"Bones found her mother here." Tori turned to her father, who had sounded like he had told a big secret. He had a guilty look on his face, like he had just betrayed his beloved Bones' trust.

"She _what_?" Tori was confused.

"She found her mother here. Dead."

"I got the 'dead' part, Dad. This _is_ a room of bones." She rolled her eyes, then softened her voice. "I just couldn't believe it. What happened?"

"Well, Temperance was orphaned at 15. Her mother, Christine, and father, Max, left her with her older brother Russ. She found out her mother was in limbo after asking Angela to run a facial reconstruction on her. After she saw the facial reconstruction, she spazzed out and told Ange that she was wrong and made her do the whole damned thing again. She found out that her mother died around the same time she started working at the Jeffersonian. She wasn't sure wether to mad that her mother abandoned her for years, or happy that all loose ends were tied."

"What happened to her father? Is he dead, too?"

"No, no. Max is very much alive. Just got out of prison not too long ago."

"_Prison_? Her father was in _prison_? For what?"

"Yeah. Max was a robber and a murderer. Found him a few years ago after finding a burned body on a stake. Pretended to be a preacher. In fact, her mother was a criminal, too. Got herself killed by helping Max."

Tori's mouth hung open.

'But, Dr. Brenny seems like a nice lady! How can she have come from such a screwed-up family?"

"Bones has a hell of a lot of willpower."

Booth smiled to himself.

_Ain't that the truth._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N- REVIEW! Haha, sorry it took me 10 months to write one chapter! So, I decided that the case will go on as the story progresses. Kind of like a history lesson on Bones for Tori..

please, do review!

-mw


End file.
